


Hypnotic Voice

by Prettyflower34



Category: Persona 4
Genre: All the IT is mentioned, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Canon Compliant, Chronic Pain, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism, Investigation Team - Freeform, M/M, Magical singing, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Shirogane Naoto, Self-Esteem Issues, yosuke is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyflower34/pseuds/Prettyflower34
Summary: As a child, Yosuke was always praised to have a beautiful voice, but weird things start happening when he sings. After an accident, he resolves to keep his mouth shut. Though he spent a decade running away, all secrets come out and everything crumbles eventually.Snapshots of Yosuke's life where he has a magical singing voice that hypnotizes all who hear it as he faces his fear of himself and the constant temptation to sing.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke & Kuma | Teddie, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Yousuke Hanamura & Investigation Team
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Hypnotic Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a weird AU and it wasn't supposed to be this long, but here we are. 
> 
> Please heed the anxiety attack warning. It's not very graphic or in-depth, but stay safe! The worst of it begins with "There was static" and ends with "he can't breath;" however, I encourage you to exercise caution beyond that point as well.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Yosuke promised that he wouldn’t sing anymore, so what, exactly, was he doing on the stage with a mic in hand and the IT looking at him expectantly? Oh god, this is where it all falls apart isn’t it?

When Yosuke was a child, he loved to sing. He would sing while playing with his toys, on his way to school, and grocery shopping with his mom. Sometimes Yosuke would make up songs on the spot if something interested him – lyrics about frogs, his parents, and the sky filled his repertoire. People always seemed happy and impressed when he sang. Adults would compliment him and his parents, while the kids in the class asked him to lead the nursery rhymes as they played on the playground. Yosuke felt pride in his voice and he liked how singing made him feel. It felt right, like something warm and excited in his chest would settle down and he felt at peace

Yosuke noticed people starting to act strange when he would sing. He was five years old and sitting in the living room watching TV and his mom was cooking in the kitchen. He had a bad day at school one of his friends told him that he was moving away. Singing always cheered him up, so Yosuke sang softly. 

_I shouldn't cry, I shouldn’t cry, but I can’t seem to hold it in._

_Oh, please don’t leave me_

The next thing he knew, he was bundled up in his mother’s arms. His voice died in his throat. Yosuke blinked owlishly and turned to his mom. She had a strange look in her eyes that the child couldn’t really interpret.

"Mama?”

The strange look she had disappeared when he spoke. She blinked and focused on him. “Are you ok, Yosu-chan?”

"Yea. I’m sorry,” he murmured. He didn’t want to worry his mom. He hugged her back before she let go. There was a look of confusion on her face.

“Wasn’t I just in the kitchen…?” She asked herself before ruffling Yosuke’s hair. “I’m going to get back to cooking. I’m making your favorite.”

“Ok mama! Thank you!” Yosuke smiled at her, but it dimmed slightly at the visible confusion in her eyes. It fell completely when he wondered why she came over to hug him in the first place. Did his singing worry her? He huddled into himself, a feeling of guilt swirling in his gut.

* * *

The next time something weird happened was about a week later, Yosuke was outside playing catch on the grassy area by his house with some of the other children from school. The sun was shining high in the sky and a cool breeze floated through the area. Yosuke liked the sun on his skin, it reminded him of the feeling in his heart when he sang. 

He was humming a lullaby that his mom sang to him last night under his breath. A short snippet of the song stuck on repeat because he fell asleep before the end. Yosuke swayed to the beat with a smile on his face. 

“Hey, Hanamura-kun! Whatcha singing?” His friend asked. 

“Just something my mom sings sometimes.” Yosuke wasn’t about to tell them his mom still sings him to sleep! His friends will think he’s a baby! “It’s just a lullaby, she likes to sing it while cooking.”

"Oh! Can you sing it for us?”

“Yea! You have such a pretty voice!”

Yosuke grinned brightly, a bit of a blush creeping on his cheeks. He never did get used to all the praise. “Ok!” He cleared his throat and began from the part he remembered. 

_Dream sweet dreams for me,_

_Dream sweet dreams for you._

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine,_

_Good night sleep tight._

Yosuke stopped and snapped his mouth shut in fright. All his friends were on the grass, fast asleep. Are they all playing a joke on him? Are they making fun of him? He saw them get a weird look in their eyes, before they closed them, and just lay on the grass as he was singing, but they fell asleep when he said ‘good night.’ He gulped and his heart pounded in his ears. This wasn’t a very funny joke especially after he recalled the hazy look in his mom’s eyes.

His friends blearily opened their eyes. The boy closest to him rubbed the sleep out of it and yawned. “Huh? Why am I so sleepy?”

“When did I end up on the grass?”

“You must have been singing for a while, Hanamura-kun.”

“Y-yea, sorry... I-I have to get home for dinner. I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” Yosuke waved to his friends and scurried home, not even sticking around long enough to hear their replies.

He burst through the door, ran straight into his mom, and hugged her tight. He buried his face in her legs. “Mama something weird happened!”

She ran a hand through his hair to soothe the frightened child though she was concerned about his distraught. “What happened, Yosu-chan? Are you alright?”

“I was with my friends! And, and, and I was humming that song you sing - you know the lullaby. And then they wanted me to sing it and I did, but then they all fell asleep! I wasn’t even singing that much! They were all sleeping. I stopped singing and they woke up! I thought they were playing a joke, but there was a weird look in their eyes. They didn’t know what happened! I don’t know what’s going on!”

Hanamura Kotone was a smart woman who trusted and loved her child. While it sounded like a childish prank, Yosuke was clearly terrified. She hugged her child close. She remembered last week when Yosuke was singing and then she was in the living room when he stopped. Something was wrong.

“Yosuke, can you look at me for a moment?”

Yosuke pulled back just enough to look up at her, tears in his eyes. Kotone smiled gently down at her boy

“Listen to me. Please try not to sing in public. You can sing at home, but we don’t want this to happen again. Even if your friends ask you to sing, you say no.

“Ok mama…

“Maybe this will go away, but for now, no singing outside the house. Promise?”

Yosuke nodded sadly. “I promise”

She leaned down and kissed his head. “I still want to hear your voice, so you can sing for me or in your room ok? I’ll talk to your father when he gets home from work, alright? Now go wash up and I’ll get you something to eat. You can even have a topsicle after dinner.”

Yosuke gave her a tighter hug before scampering off to the washroom. Kotone watched him go with worry in her eyes. Music and singing were already so important to her little boy and for something like this to occur... She sighed, but stood firm. She was going to protect her son.

* * *

Over the next two years, Yosuke deflected singing requests from other people and his friends. They grew more distant when he stopped and realized no matter how much they asked he wouldn’t budge. His music teacher couldn’t get him to sing either and stuck him on the triangle. Yosuke was disappointed, but he made a promise and he could still sing at home.

His father, Hanamura Taiki, was also worried about his son and enforced the ‘no singing outside the house’ rule. He saw that Yosuke still loved music and allowed his son to sing as much as he wanted in the house - despite the hazy feeling he got in his head every time

Yosuke wasn’t sure how he would have been able to resist singing all the time if he wasn’t allowed to at home. He tried to view it as a treat when he can finally release all the pent up emotions. His chest had a persistent ache when he held back that only eased when he sang. He didn’t say anything about it, not wanting to worry his parents further.

Yosuke came home from school, gave his mom a hug, and ran to his room. Every step of the way, the anticipation grew. He was finally allowed to sing! Yosuke was practically vibrating when he entered the room. He put on his headphones and quickly pulled out his CD player.

He danced and sang along to his songs, performing to an imaginary crowd. He added twirls and winks like the idol he saw on TV did.

_C’mon and jump! Jump to the moon!_

There was a loud thud and Yosuke froze mid-spin. He snapped his head to the door and left to help. “Mom?!” On the ground, sprawled out on the floor in the living room was his mother. There was a dazed look in her eyes. Yosuke turned pale and terror dug its ice claws into him viciously. “Mom?”

“Yosu-chan?” She blinked and put a hand to her head.

Yosuke quickly kneeled by her side. “Are you ok!? I’m so sorry!”

She sat up with a wince and grabbed her back. She gave him a pained smile. “I must have slipped. Why are you apologizing?”

Yosuke started crying. “I’m sorry! I was singing, and said ‘jump’ and you _did._ You _jumped_ and you _fell_ and it’s _all my fault!_ I’m sorry! I'm sorry!” He hugged his mom tightly and she held him close.

“Oh Yosu-chan.” She shushed him. Kotone leaned back and brushed his tears off. “It’s ok. Accidents happen. Don’t cry sweetheart.

Yosuke shook and gripped onto his mom’s shirt. “I’m sorry. It’s all my fault… I didn’t want to hurt you.

“I know, I know. I’m ok. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

Despite his mom’s words, Yosuke was afraid of hurting people after that. He allowed himself humming around his parents and singing only when he was absolutely alone, but otherwise he stayed silent. 

As Yosuke grew older, he would retreat further and further into his headphones while the ache became more prominent and threatened to overwhelm him. Humming barely took the edge off, but he forced himself through it. It’s not like he could do anything else.

Normal people don’t feel pain when they can’t sing. Normal people can sing whenever they want without causing harm. Only villains and monsters hurt others in all the media he consumed. At ten years old, Yosuke lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, the glow-in-the-dark stars faintly lighting his room and he wondered if he was a monster. It wouldn’t be the last time.

By middle school, no one seemed to remember that Yosuke ever sang. He made friends that he would hang out with and talk to. When they all went to karaoke, his friends never made him sing - he sat quietly and watched them enjoy themselves. Yosuke told himself that they knew he didn’t like to sing. He told himself that they were just being considerate. He always was good at lying.

Yosuke sometimes ached to get up and sing, damn the consequences, but he knew better. He didn’t want to hurt anyone. He tried to quiet the screaming and longing in his heart. He couldn’t listen to it. He would only cause problems.

Everything was fine. At least, Yosuke tried desperately to convince himself it was.

* * *

One week of warning was all he got before he was told to pack up and get ready to move. His life was uprooted underneath his feet. His father and mother gave him apologetic looks and sad smiles, but the rage battered his heart regardless. He wanted to scream, to shout, to _sing._ Instead, Yosuke stuffed his feelings into a bottle and shoved them away. Acknowledging them would cause all of it to come spilling out and drown him under the mess.

Besides, regardless of his feelings, there was only one week and Yosuke moved to Inaba. The first six months were a monotonous hell. He was trapped in the middle of nowhere with no friends - Chie was a casual acquaintance at best, Saki-senpai was nice but she wasn’t really his friend, and his city ‘friends’ stopped responding by the end of the first month. There was nothing to do. No singing He longed for something, _anything_ , to happen. 

He fixed his mask more firmly to his face. Smiles and a laid-back attitude were his defense while trying to ignore the whispers and the scorns that he got in school and throughout the town. The title ‘Prince of Junes’ became used almost as much as his actual name. Still PR was important so he smiled through it all. The ache transformed into a constant squeezing pain and stabbing. Yoskue felt like he was going to crack.

He was alone. He was so _lonely_.

_Every morning just the same_

_Since the morning that we came_

_..._

_There must be more than this provincial life_

At least no one knew he could sing.

* * *

At the beginning of his second year, there was a transfer student. Narukami Yu walked into the class with a steady confidence - the kind that Yosuke always wished he had. King Moron complained and groused about teenagers and the city - like always -, but then Yu turned to their teacher. **  
**

“Are you calling me a loser?”

Chie saved Yu from his fate, but Yosuke felt quiet awe. Maybe something interesting would happen after all. 

Suddenly, his life became a hurricane. Saki-senpai died, he gained a partner and friends (actual friends), they saved people, and they caught a killer. In between the madness there are moments of peace and fun with the group or just hanging out with his partner. He felt like a hero instead of a monster. 

Accepting his shadow and awakening his persona permanently ebbed the pain back to a dull ache and it only gets better as the months progress. Until it fades into the occasional disturbance. A mild discomfort at worst. The magician was initially surprised that the shadow didn’t acknowledge the pain that silence has brought him, but he always knew what he felt. 

For the first time in a while, Yosuke’s happy. Now he’s more than content to hang out with his friends and partner. The fear of singing has subsided, but he’s still cautious. It’s easier to ignore the temptation when he’s not in as much pain anymore.

However, fears and hurt have a terrible way of creeping back up again.

* * *

It starts like this. 

Winters in Inaba were bitterly cold and snowy. Ice covers the roads and the air has a particular chill and bite that wasn’t present in the city. Yosuke and Teddie were going home from work together.

“Ted! Stop running! You could slip. You have to be careful.”

“I’ll be beary careful, Yosuke! The most careful bear of all!”

Yosuke was more apprehensive. That dumb bear was going to fall on his face at this rate. “Just come back here. You can hold onto me to make sure you don’t slip.”

Teddie’s face lit up and he sprinted back to Yosuke. Well he tried. The blond lost his footing and went face first into the pavement. There was a cracking sound and then a wail. 

“Ted!” Yosuke went to his brother’s side immediately. He placed a gentle hand on his brother’s back and helped him sit up. “Let me see. C’mon.”

Teddie lifted his teary face. Teddie could be a crybaby sometimes, but not like this full on sobbing. There was pain visible in his eyes and his chin was stained with blood. He whimpered when Yosuke put his hands on the boy’s face to get a better look.

“It hurts,” Teddie’s words slurred from the sobs.

“I know, I know, you’ll be ok. We’ll get you home and wash it right up and I’ll give you a bear themed band-aid. I’ll even sneak you a topsicle!”

Teddie’s sobs lessened, but tears still streaked down his face. Yosuke brushed them away gently and brought Teddie into a hug, not caring if blood got on his jacket. “You’re a strong bear. You’ll be ok.”

Yosuke remembered how he’d sometimes see older siblings sing to their younger ones to get them to stop crying. Yosuke bit his lip and hesitated. What if he hurt Teddie? He has to be careful with the song choice. Surely there had to be something to cheer the bear up, but he didn't know what to do. Not even a bribe of topsicles worked. He glanced around - no other person in sight. Just a simple song to stop Teddie from crying. He could manage that without hurting anyone.

Yosuke took a deep breath trying his best to remain absolutely calm.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Teddie’s crying was reduced to sniffles in his trance-like state. Yosuke stopped and observed his little brother. He needed to make sure Ted was alright after that. The brunette gave him a critical look. There were no visible injuries at least.

“Are you-?”

“Wow! Yosuke, you have a magical voice! It’s beartastic and beautiful!” Teddie looked at Yosuke with stars in his eyes.

Yosuke blushed slightly. It had been so long… “Th-thanks.”

“Why don’t you sing more often?”

Yosuke grimaced before he sighed. “...I’ll tell you at home while I’ll help with your face, ok?”

Teddie was taken aback by the defeated note Yosuke’s voice, but he just nodded. Yosuke stood and offered Teddie his hand. Teddie took it and pulled himself up, he expected Yosuke to let go after that, but he didn’t. The blond smiled and squeezed Yosuke’s hand.

When they arrived at home, Yosuke told Teddie to wash his face before seating him on the couch. Yosuke grabbed a first aid kit from the bathroom and sat down in front of his brother. There were a couple of small scraps on his chin, nothing too deep and they had already stopped bleeding, but Yosuke winced in sympathy. “This’ll sting.”

Teddie whined when Yosuke cleaned and bandaged the cut, but it went a lot better then it could have. Yosuke was thankful that Teddie didn’t squirm too much. It was silent as Yosuke cleaned up after himself. He sat next to Teddie.

“Weird things happen when I sing. I can make people feel what I feel and if I tell them to do something, they’ll do it. Like, if I sing while I’m sad, people around me who hear it will become sad. If I tell them to dance, they’ll dance. As much as I love singing; it’s just not worth the risk. You can’t tell anyone about this? Not partner, or Rise, or Yukiko. No one, Ted. The only people who know are my parents.”

“Ok Yosuke…” Teddie hesitated before grabbing Yosuke’s sleeve and looking at him pleadingly. “Please sing for me again.”

Yosuke averted his eyes. “Maybe-”

“Please, Yosuke-nii.”

Yosuke sighed and smiled sadly. “Ok. I’ll sing for you… How, how about a lullaby tonight to help you sleep?”

Teddie gazed up at Yosuke as if his big brother offered him the world and the brunette flushed. Teddie hugged Yosuke. “Thank you so much!”

Yosuke ruffled Teddie’s hair and ushered him to the dinner table. While watching Teddie scamper off, he felt something in his heart shift. He just wasn’t sure what.

He lay in bed that night with an itch under his skin and his heart in his throat. He hummed songs long forgotten. Drifting into sleep, the hazy memories of childhood and singing happily with his mom. A warmth settled in his chest.

* * *

The next day, everyone is sitting at the Junes food court - Teddie still has a band-aid (with a grizzly bear on it) plastered on his chin.

“Whoa, what the hell happened to you?” Kanji asked upon seeing him.

“This dumb bear decided - despite my repeated warnings - that running on ice was the thing to do. He slipped and busted open his chin. It’s already a lot better, he just likes the band-aids.” Yosuke gave a long-suffering sigh and Yu patted his shoulder in sympathy.

“Sure sounds like him.”

Rise clapped her hands. “Enough about that! I had a great idea! I was talking about it with Senpai yesterday at school, but all of us should go to Okina on Sunday and do karaoke!”

Yosuke froze. Memories of sitting silently and longing while everyone around him was free. The itch from last night came back and vibrated under his skin. A familiar piercing pain flared up. There was a storm raging through him, winds violently wiping around in his brain and battering the walls he built in his heart about a decade ago.

Yu put a hand on his shoulder and Yosuke jolted. The way Yu’s eyes creased at the corners and the slight downward twitch of his mouth was easy for Yosuke to read as concern. Yosuke gave a weak smile and shook his head.

“I have work this Sunday. Sorry Rise.”

Rise pouted. “You always have work! You’ve earned a break! Can’t you ask your dad, for just one day?”

“It wouldn’t be the same without you, Yosuke.” Yu said and smiled warmly at Yosuke. Yosuke’s heart stuttered in his chest. That was happening a lot lately. Yosuke just prayed he got over his silly crush before it started causing problems. 

“Yea!” Chie punched the air. “We should all go!”

“Hell yea!”

“Surely one day wouldn’t hurt, Yosuke-kun? And with advanced notice, there should be ample time to find a replacement.” Yukiko said.

“You all shouldn’t hound him, however, I must admit that the event would be more enjoyable with everyone together.”

Yosuke squirmed under the weight of their gazes. “I-I guess I could ask…”

Teddie grinned widely and grabbed his brother’s arm. “We should ask him right this beary second!”

Yosuke nodded weakly. “Right. We’ll be back.”

The two walked off as the group got sucked into making plans for Sunday.

They made it to the elevator in silence. “We could say that pops couldn’t give you the day off.”

Yosuke snorted and shook his head. “Nah, that won’t work. Knowing them, they’ll go up to him and ask themselves. We both know how charming partner is. My parents would say yes in a heartbeat. Especially if they don’t say it’s karaoke. I think I have to go.”

Teddie frowned. “Well then, you just don’t have to sing.”

Yosuke’s heart squeezed and he clenched his fists. “Would it be terrible if I said I wanted too?”

Teddie looked up at his brother, his expression one of longing and suffering. Teddie took his hand, but stayed silent. He wasn’t sure what to say. Yosuke smiled wryly.

“You’re a good bear, Ted. I’ll go. Being with them… Maybe it won’t be so bad.” Yosuke sighed and squeezed his hand. “Let’s go back and greet them with a smile. “We can come up with a plan tonight.” 

Yosuke plastered a smile on his face. It’s almost funny how it strained him now. They used to come easy before. 

* * *

The dreaded day arrived. Yosuke thought of feigning ill, to an emergency call at work, to straight up pretending he forgot and overslept; however, a part of him was resigned to his fate.

“I can’t do this.” Yosuke said to Teddie for the fourth time that day as they walked to the station.

“I still bearlieve you could get away with saying you’re sick.”

“Partner hung out with me last night. There’s no way he’d buy it. I just gotta do it, don’t I? I’ve faced down a murderer, I should be able to sit in a room with my friends for a few hours.”

“I’m sorry, Yosuke-nii. But you can always tell Sensei that you don’t want to sing and he’ll help you out. I don’t know why you won’t tell them though…”

“I can’t. You only believed me because I did it to you. I just… It’s whatever, just drop it.”

“...I think I’m going to sing a love song and serenade everyone with my beautiful voice.”

“In your dreams, you dumb bear.”

When the two arrived at the station, only Yu, Rise, and Naoto were there. After they all exchanged greetings, Rise sprung a surprise trap on them. “Oh yea! Yosuke-senpai, you were off talking to your dad when we said this, but we made a rule. In order for no one to feel left out, everyone has to sing! It’s only fair.”

Yosuke nearly ran for the hills right there, but he turned to Naoto instead. “She convinced you into this?”

Naoto pulled their hat lower to cover their eyes. “She assured me that we would do a duet and I wouldn’t have to sing much. I do find it to be enjoyable.”

“Right. What about you, partner?”

Yu shrugged. “I’ll give it my all."

Yosuke sighed. Of course. He hated that he found his partner charming even when Yu was acting like this.

“Right… Let’s say though, hypothetically, someone wouldn’t want to sing. What would you do?”

“Of course, I, Teddie, will valiantly take their place and sing straight into the hearts of you lovely ladies!”

“Oh, Teddie, don’t be silly! You can’t steal someone’s turn! And don’t worry, Yosuke-senpai! It’ll be fun!” Rise giggled. “Wait, don’t tell me, you’re embarrassed!”

Yosuke faked embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head. “S-something like that.”

Yu gave him a suspicious look, but before anyone could say anything else, Chie and Yukiko arrived.

“Good morning.”

“Hey guys! We’re not late are we?”

Yu turned to them. “No, we are still waiting on Kanji. He sent me a text a few moments ago saying that he needed to help his mother with something quickly, but he’s on his way now.”

Chie nodded. “Did Rise tell you two about the rule?”

“Yea… she did. Everyone has to sing…”

“Yea,” He put her hands on her hips and gave Yosuke a challenging look. “You got a problem with that?”

He raised his hands in surrender. “N-no. No problem at all!”

She gave him a skeptical look. “Sure.” Realization crossed her face and she pointed at him aggressively. “I bet you were planning on hogging the mic all to yourself!”

He rolled his eyes. “That’s definitely not it. If anything, I was trying to save my ears from your singing.”

“What about my singing!? What do _you_ know?!” 

Good reliable Chie. He knew he could count on her to rise to the bait and get the heat off of him. “I’m just saying, if it’s anything like your food, we’re all in trouble.”

“Hey-!”

“Hey! Sorry I’m late! I had to help ma at the store. Anyway, I’m here now, so we can get on the next train.”

“No problem, Kanji. It should be coming in a moment.”

Sure enough, the train pulled into the station right on time and the group got on together, chatting about how excited they were and what songs they were going to sing.

Yosuke and Teddie shared a look before getting in the train and sitting next to each other. Yu took a seat on his other side. Yosuke gave him a cheeky grin.

“Hey there, partner.”

Yu observed him before giving him a worried look. “Are you ok?”

“Yea, I'm fine.”

Yu narrowed his eyes. “You’ve been acting strange.” Yu’s expression softened. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“I know.” Yosuke ignored the guilt gnawing at the back of his head. After literally going into TV’s and having a persona, there wasn’t a lot that Yosuke could say to Yu that would scare him off. He wasn’t even scared of that. He just couldn’t tell Yu about this. Can’t tell his partner that he’s a monster.

Yu sighed, but let it go. Yosuke knew Yu didn't fully believe him. He was also surprised how easily he let the topic go. Yu was the type to probe until he got to the root of the issue. It must be because they were on a train and there were others nearby. Yosuke fully expected the conversation to come back up later. 

Chie drew Yu into her conversation with Yukiko. Teddie held onto his brother’s arm; the touch grounding both of them. Yosuke focused on taking deep breaths to ease his nerves. He can’t sing in front of them. He’d freak them out and they’ll view him as a monster. Yu might not have batted an eye at his shadow, but this wasn’t the TV world.

He slipped on his headphones and let the beat distract him from his thoughts. 

After a while, Yu nudged him. Yosuke slipped off his headphones, and stood up. He gestured for Teddie to stand up. Yosuke noticed his partner watching him from the corner of his eyes. A bit of a blush crept on his face even though Yosuke knew that Yu was only looking out of suspicion.

Rise led the group to the karaoke place with cheer and everyone was chatting excitedly, even Naoto had a pleased grin on their face. Teddie skipped to the front and was absorbed in the excitement, leaving Yosuke and Yu in the back of the group together.

“Why don’t you want to sing?”

Yosuke jumped. Yu certainly didn’t let the topic rest for long. He really wished Yu would just let things go sometimes. He forced a smile. “Y-you know. Singing in front of other people is, um, mortifying.”

“...If you really don’t want to, I won’t make you. Good luck convincing Rise though. She’s not going to let you go with you just being ‘embarrassed.’”

Yosuke winced. Yea, his partner absolutely knew he was lying. “Partner, I…” Yosuke and Yu locked eyes and Yosuke averted his gaze first. He felt sick lying to him.

Yu faced forward again, but there was a tension between them now. Yosuke’s stomach rolled. Yu must hate him for lying, but telling him the truth would be worse. Yu might forgive him for a mistruth, but it seems doubtful after everything they’ve been through and their search for answers. Yosuke bit his lip. Nothing ever stays hidden with the IT around, Yosuke should have known better. He has to keep a secret, but the price is all his friends. 

He supposed it was fitting. Monsters don’t deserve friends and happiness.

Oh, they arrived.

* * *

The managers were really kind to their group thanks to Rise working her idol magic. Soon enough they were given the best room at a reduced price. They were all seated and even given an extra mic. Yosuke never ceased to be amazed by her.

“Wow, Rise. That was impressive.” Chie said. “You wrapped everyone around your finger.”

Rise hugged Yu’s arm. Yosuke shoved down the jealousy - it was second nature at this point. “Only the best for you guys!”

The group all expressed their gratitude. 

“Nice job.” Yu said. Rise giggled.

“Anything for you, Senpai!”

Yosuke tried to ignore it by sitting in the back, very pointedly not glancing at the mic. Teddie bounded up to him. "Ask if anyone wants to start, but I think you can go ahead."

“Ok! Watch me sing!”

“I will, I will.”

Everyone settled in. Yu was the closest to Yosuke, but there was still substantial distance between them. The first years sat together and Chie and Yukiko sat a bit further down. Yosuke was surrounded by his friends, but he felt far away.

He watched Teddie perform a cheery and upbeat song while he danced around excitedly, but the next performances passed by in a blur. The brunette was back in middle school, surrounded by his ‘friends’ and forced to keep his mouth shut. Yosuke tuned back into reality when his partner sang, his voice was smooth like silk and the song was calming. Yosuke didn’t pay much attention to the lyrics and focused only on the sound of his voice. His shoulders relaxed and he took a deep breath.

Suddenly there was a mic in his face.

Yosuke blinked and glanced up. Rise was smiling cheekily and holding the mic out to him. She gave it a teasing shake. “It’s your turn.”

“Um, yea, no thanks.”

Rise pouted. “We have rules for a reason, Yosuke-senpai!”

“Yea, senpai! Everyone’s gotta do it! We all agreed to the rule.”

“Hanamura, I will drag you on stage myself!”

Yosuke wilted under the combined force of Kanji and Chie. She would go through with her threat. He resigned himself to his fate. He gingerly picked up the mic and stood up.

There was static in his head. He’s a monster. As soon as he opens his mouth _everyone_ will know. They’re going to leave him. Monsters always get left behind. The itch under his skin was agonizing. Something cracked. He can’t. He _can’t._

_He can’t breath._

* * *

One second Yosuke was staring blankly at the microphone in his hand and the next moment he was thrusting the mic into Yu’s chest. Tears streamed down his face and he was desperately gasping for air. 

Teddie leapt to his side when Yosuke crumpled to the floor as everyone else froze. Yu was the first to react and knelt in front of Yosuke. The magician was shaking violently. Yu hugged the sobbing boy to his chest. 

It was warm.

“Yosuke. Can you hear me? You need to breathe. Breathe with me.” Yu took exaggerated deep breaths and eventually Yosuke started to mimic him.

Teddie sat next to his brother and softly sang.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

Yosuke jolted in Yu’s hold. Yu gave Teddie a warning look that the boy ignored. "Sing with me Yosuke-nii."

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

Yu joined Teddie. Some of the tension bled away from Yosuke’s shoulders and his breathing came easier. His fingers twitched and he ached to join them.

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Finally, Yosuke couldn’t restrain himself anymore. Through tears he sang and even then his voice was clear and magical. It filled the room, and Yu and Teddie could only mumble along in their hypnotized state. Yosuke poured a decade’s worth of grief, pain, and fear into his voice. The walls he built up all crumbled into pieces. Everything just burst out.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Yosuke exhaled after the last note and buried his face in Yu’s chest, unable to look at anyone’s face. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-! I didn’t ask to be a _freak_ , or, or, a _monster,_ I didn’t want to be like this! I don’t want to hurt anyone! I’m sorry! I-”

“Yosuke.” Yu’s voice was choked and thick with emotion. “Yosuke. Please look at me."

Yosuke lifted his gaze to Yu’s face and gasped. Yu looked _heartbroken._ His partner was crying silently and he registered how tightly, Yu was holding him. “Partner… I’m so-”

“What was that?”

And Yosuke spilled his secret. He told everyone about how he used to sing until he realized he could control people and force his emotions on them. The trance people fall into when they hear him. How he hurt his mom all those years ago and the persistent ache that he couldn’t shake when he couldn’t sing. How he thought he was a monster. How ever since he sang from Teddie the ache that faded became overwhelming.

“I’m sorry, I’m-”

“It’s not your fault. You did nothing wrong.” Yu put a hand on Yosuke’s cheek and brushed away his tears. “You’re not a monster, Yosuke. You’re amazing. I’m sorry you had to endure so much pain for so long. You don’t have to hide from us.”

“Wh-what?”

“Senpai is correct. What happened to you was out of your control. Frankly, I find your ability fascinating and the fact that you’ve endured so long speaks to your diligence and conviction.” Naoto pulled their hat down to cover their face, but there was a waiver to their voice.

“Yea! It’s cool, Yosuke-senpai. Honestly, sounds like it could come in handy when dealin’ with hard customers. But, uh, you’ve been through some hell, man. Livin’ in pain all the time to protect others? That’s a true man’s strength.”

“And your voice is so pretty! I know people who would kill for the skill and effortlessness with which you hit the notes.” Rise said while wiping away her tears and trying not to ruin her makeup.

Chie put her hands on her hips thought the intimidation was lessened by the tears streaming down her face. "Geez, you idiot."

“Chie, don’t be mean. But everyone is right, Yosuke, this ability you have is amazing.”

“See Yosuke-nii!” Teddie jumped up to his feet. “I told you everything would be fine!”

“Yea… You’re a good bear.”

“Yosuke,” Yu stroked his cheek and smiled gently. “Will you let me hear your beautiful voice again?”

Yosuke blushed deeply. “O-ok.”

* * *

From then on, everything became simpler. Yosuke hummed around his friends constantly. They never asked him to sing - letting him go at his own pace. Yosuke found himself singing lullabies for Teddie almost every night. His heart was finally at peace.

Yosuke squished an earplug between his fingers. It was strange how something so simple alleviated so many of his fears. Yu created a system where whenever Yosuke wanted to sing around them, he would signal them and they would put on earplugs.

On good days, Yu and Yosuke would sit in Yu’s room alone after putting Nanako to sleep and Yosuke would sing for his partner. If Yu felt warmth and love from his partner every time he sang, well, that was their business. 

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can blame the souyo discord for this even being finished and release. They're great.
> 
> The songs used are:  
> -Ikanaide (English Dubbed) by Lizz  
> -Good night by the Beatles  
> -Jump by Every Little Thing  
> -Belle from Beuty and the Beast  
> -You are my Sunshine


End file.
